whyvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
Bill (Savings94) has been a Whyvillian since January 2006. Even know Bill is not very popular on the community of Whyville itself, he has become noted on other Whyville related websites and forums. He is an active member of the Non-Numedeon Whyville Community (Websites and forums that are not associated with Numedeon). Notable things about Bill include: *One of the people who started this Wiki *Only Whyvillian to have a known Scion problem in the past *Once ran in an election, got 5 total votes Whyville Information Joined in January 2006, Bill was in love with this new game Whyville.net. It had a variety of new things to do and he was addicted before he knew it. For six months, he happily played, and played, and played. Now Whyville was boring and Bill needed a place to get away from it all. He took a few months off of Whyville. After those months went by, he found himself going back to Whyville to check up on things there. Another couple of months passed and Bill was once again tired of Whyville. Luckily he found a nice Whyville Forum to talk on (This forum is unnamed) and it had very nice members. Bill then made himself at home there and still talks there to this day. Currently, Bill still visits Whyville from time to time. "I don't use the chatrooms anymore though." said Bill. After going to the forum, Bill met another Whyvillian by the name of Vancyon. Vancyon (a.k.a. Zach from Nova Scotia) is now a long time friend of Bill's and they even started this wiki together! The Whyville Wiki In early 2008, Bill and Zach decided to take a large leap. They started the very first Wiki for Whyville. This is the very first one to ever exist on the web. The original Whyvillians Wiki, was on the host Wetpaint, but after looking at the content of Wetpaint, they decided to move to Wikia. The Whyville Wiki is still in constant update from day to day. Without constant work, high expectations, and a very large head, they would not have been able to do it. To this day the Wiki is still growing with new articles and new members, and it all began with just two. Senate Election If you are a user of Whyville, you most likely know that the senate elections are held every so often. We know many people who are in senate. Well, one time, Bill tried to run for senate. He had high expectations for Whyville and decided to take a shot in the dark and run. Well, after a week of votes, the final vote count was 5. On Whyville, 5 of over a million people liked me as their choice to move to the final three. This wasn't a real let down, Bill didn't care. "It was fun when I went out campaigning!" he said. "But senate really isn't for me anyways." Bill still is on Whyville as a normal citizen and wishes the best of whoever wants to run for senate next time. "Good Luck..." he stated. Scion Success & Problem Bill now owns 10 Toyota Scions. Each Scion has a base price of a little over 14,000 clams (Whyville Currency) and is extremely hard to save up for with so many other things to buy on Whyville. So how did he do it? "Savings is the key to success. You must not be tricked into buying faceparts or any other Whyville items. I save up my clams. Before Bankinter, I had to save up manually. Now with Bankinter, it's like Whyville is handing you the clams. So save up and you'll have success." said Bill. Bill is now shooting for his 11th Scion, "In a month or so, in time." said Bill. The key to success lies in SAVINGS! The Scion Problem Bill faced is an unknown problem. Bill bought a decal for one of his original Scions, but the Java on the decal failed. After he applied this decal to his Scion, his Scion would not summon. When trying to summon the effected Scion, a message was displayed in a bubble, 'Cannot Summon Scion. Scion image damaged.' The Scion image was damaged and didn't summon. After e-mailing City Management TWO TIMES, I finally got some service. It took a few months before I could get someone to respond. The Scion was fixed after a few days. "It was terrible, it took forever. The City Worker that received my first e-mail should be fired. The second one was excellent and fixed my problem within days." said Bill. None of his Scions have broken down since this problem. Contact Information To contact Bill, you have three ways. First, you can always Y-Mail him on Whyville by using the username 'Savings94'. Second, send a private message to his Wikia Mailbox by sending the mail to user 'Bmdam'. Third, send him an e-mail by using the e-mail address 'zuneboy14@gmail.com'. These are the only three ways to contact Bill. No, home phone is not an option. :)